SeventyFive Years Later
by twilightslove
Summary: Yes, this is another story about Edward leaving Bella and her getting changed, but I promise it IS worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** This is my second story. I hope you like this one as much as you enjoy my other one. This story is a little faster of a pace as well, that is because there is not much to the story until the Cullen's know who Bella is, you will understand once you read it. And don't worry I will not forget about the other I still have a lot in store for it, I just have this idea in my head I want to do before I complete forget about it.

If you think that I shouldn't go on with this story tell me now before I get to into it. Because yes it is another Edward leaves Bella again and she is changed but I promise this will hold some interesting events, wait till you hear what Victoria did in this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT in anyway own Twilight or New Moon or their characters all that credit belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. But I do own Aden Black, Michelle and Zach Hale.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood in the window of my room; it felt weird being here after seventy-five years. Everything looked the same as it did then. I am back in Folks, Washington living in what use to be my fathers house, that has now become mine getting ready to go to school. It was seventy-five years ago that Edward left me again even though he promised he wouldn't. Not long after he left I was changed by Victoria and I am now what I always wanted to be, a vampire. Although I wish I could have spent it with him things didn't turn out so bad I now had a new family and boyfriend, although I still have feeling for Edward. I know I always will love him, but I also love Aden now. He has asked me to marry him a number of times but I still have not told him yes. The funny thing is if I run into any of the Cullen's while back here in Folks none of them will recognize me. I am no longer a the same person, my hair is now a fiery red that is only about four inches past my shoulders, my skin is whiter and flawless, while even though I hunt animals my eyes still have remained a crimson color to match my hair, and I now have curves, honestly I believe I look better then Rosalie ever did but I would never admit that out loud.

"Bee come on we are going to be late, even with your driving!" Michelle yelled up to me. I now go by Bee, I stop using Bella a long time ago.

"I will be down in a minute Mickey." We called her Mickey for short. She has become my best friend. She is my height but has mid-night black hair with copper eyes. She is slender like I use to be but still has more curves then I did.

"NO NOW!" She was getting impatient she always does. She is the only one out of the three of them that knows everything about this town and who I knew here. So I had to explain to her that if by some chance they were here she would have to watch her thoughts because of Edward. I do not want them knowing it is me till I am ready.

"Fine I am coming!" I growled as I walked down the steps to see Aden looking lovingly up at me. Aden has short shaggy style blond hair with deep ember color eyes. He stands at six foot eight the tallest of us all, he is well built you could say a cross between Edward and Emmett. Then there was Zach who was standing next to him eyeing his wife. He has ear length brown hair with the traditional golden eyes color that goes with our diet. He is not as tall as Aden but is close at six foot six; he also is built a lot like Aden. I still find it funny when we stand next to them, Mickey and I look midge size. A lot like Alice did, but worse.

"I take you are driving then hon? I mean you are the one that knows this town." Both Aden and Zach knew I had lived here before but they did know any more then that.

"Yes I will be driving; do you think you can handle that?" I laughed; I now have a need for speed. Much like the Cullen's I love to go fast, the faster the better.

"No it's too scary I can't handle it!" Zach joked as we walked out to my BMW 2007 M6, you can't beat a classic. It is yellow with black racing stripes and black leather interior, it is my baby.

"Bee don't you think it will stand out?"

"Not at all, I mean look at it, it's a classic."

"I know it is, it is about what eighty years old?"

"And what is that suppose to mean Aden?"

"Nothing just we don't want to stand out."

"To late for that, just look at us, I think we will stand out no matter what we do in this town."

"Mickey is right, trust me, it wont matter." Then we all pilled into my car and headed to the high school. Once again I was enrolled at Folks High as a junior; we decided it would be best if we didn't try to pass any younger or older. And even though we knew everything they were going to be teaching and more we still enjoyed going to see how humans act. Edward had once told me they were predictable and he was right they are, no matter what happens or what you think they have learned they always follow the same path. When we pulled into the parking lot the few people who were in the parking lot turned their head in aw at what just pulled in.

"Told you!" Aden smirked. I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the back of the head. As the other two laughed and crawled out of the back seat.

"Come on we need to head to the office to get our schedules." I smiled as I pulled Mickey out of Zach's arms and toward the main building. "All these years and the place looks the same." I laughed when we walked into the main building. "Just go over there and talk to that lady." I pointed Aden and Zach in the direction and then Mickey and I went back outside.

"So does it feel odd being back here? I mean what will you do if you run into them?"

"Don't worry about me. It is a little odd being here after so long, but if we run into them, which I am sure we will. Edward once told me this is their favorite town to live in. I will be fine I have you all now, don't worry about me so much."

"I am just concerned because I know they are here." My eyes went wide.

"What? How?" She then pointed over to some girls not to far to the right talking, one of them looked a lot like Jessica, I am guess she is a granddaughter or something like that.

"Look at those two girls; they look a lot like the Cullen's." She was right they are here, good this will be fun.

"Actually Mickey I think this will be a lot of fun." I smiled evilly as the boys walked out.

"Here are your schedules." Aden handed me mine. "I hate to say it but it doesn't look like we will see each other until lunch." He smiled and then he and Zach headed off after we all looked to see what class we had first. Lucky Mickey and I have English first so I have someone to talk to. When we got to our first class in building four I noticed Alice was in my first class, and of course the only two seats in the whole class that were empty were right next to her. I smiled over at Mickey to show her this would be fun. As I walked toward Alice I had to fight the argue to grab her and hug her, I have missed her dearly, but I was not ready to let them know I was still alive. When I sat next to her she tensed a little that I couldn't help but giggle.

"_Edward there are two new vampires here at the school. One of them has red eyes, I am not sure why they are here I can't see anything on them. I think I might be being block."_ Then she eyed me again. _"Why is she looking at me like that, wait is she laughing at me?"_ I had to stop listening then or I would have really started laughing, how typical for her to tell Edward we were here and that she was worried. I do have to say it is nice being able to read minds, but unlike Edward I don't hear them all the time only when I want to, I can also talk to people through my mind and move things telepathically.

"_Hey Mickey, she just warned Edward about us so watch your thoughts."_

"_I will do. And you know you didn't have to read her thoughts to know that, just look at how she is looking at us. I think she might be scared."_

"_No she isn't scared, just worried because you know my eyes are reddish, I think she thinks we hunt humans. How funny Alice is so predictable."_

"_So she is Alice, I can't wait to meet her."_ I had to laugh then Mickey had always wanted to meet them after what I had told her, but she never really like Edward.

"Hello my name is Alice." She smiled, but I knew her tell well to know it was fake.

"Hi, I am Bee and this here is Mickey." Smiled and reached out my hand for her to shake.

"So you are new to this town?"

"Yes, we just moved here about three days ago. We thought it best to enroll in the school, easier to keep up pretenses. I assume that is why you are here as well?"

"Yes, but we can talk more at lunch. Will you and your friend like to sit with me and my family?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind I invite the rest of our family to join us as well." Her eyes went wide. _"How many of them are there? I hope not too many because if something happened…Edward I just invited them to sit with us and I think there are more then two, but I will talk with you after class, meet me outside the building then. And don't act like you don't hear me because I know you can!"_ I laughed again.

"Sure, but how many?"

"Don't worry; there are only four of us total." I smiled then turned to Mickey and told her what was happening even though she knew.

"This class is so stupid!"

"Mickey, come now I though you liked English?"

"I do but not when it's so out dated, kind like your car!"

"Do not start that up again." The whole time we were fighting about my cars age I saw Alice glancing over at us. Finally the bell rang and it was time for our next class. As we walked out I saw Edward standing at the foot of the steps and he was giving us his normal you better watch it look. _"What do they want? And why the hell are they here?"_ Leave it to him to be so cruel, wonder if he would be thinking the same thing if he knew who I was. _"Edward I talked to them a little during class and the one with the red eyes name is Bee and the other Mickey. They seem nice but I think that it might be an act; I have a funny feeling about them. Also I don't know why but the one named Bee seems familiar some how."_ At that I started laughing.

"Bee what's so funny?"

"Nothing." I giggled again as I looked over at them. _"She keeps laughing at me for some reason too."_ If she only knew, she would be laughing too. _"I will have to keep close taps on these two girls. I will not let them ruin what we have here, not like last time."_ What did he mean last time? I didn't really what to listen any more so I pulled away as I heard Aden call for us.

"Hey how was your first hour?" I asked once they met up with us.

"Boring, what else would it have been?"  
"Well Aden, lets see, there is a family like us here. We met one of them, well two you could say, last period. And they want us to sit with them at lunch. I think they find us to be a threat." Mickey was laughing by the end as my smile grew.

"Do they now?"

"_Yes they do so watch your thoughts around them; the one named Edward can read minds."_ I told them all as I then click back into Edwards mind to see if he heard what I had told them, and luckily he hadn't. He and Alice were to busy talking to the rest of the family about the new 'threat.'

"Well what is your next class hon?" Aden asked pulling me back to them and out of Edward's mind again.

"Um, let me see." I pulled out my schedule and saw that I have Biology next, great. "Biology it looks like." Then everyone frowned. "What?"

"We all have other classes, it looks like this period we will all be alone." Zach huffed.

"Oh don't fret, we will see each other soon enough." Mickey smiled as she kissed him and then they head off to their next classes.

"I guess I will see you at lunch, because the class I have after this is English and you just had that." Aden smiled

"I guess so, shame though. But maybe we will have a class together after that." I then kissed him softly and headed to building two for Biology. When I walked back into the room where I first met Edward I feeling of remorse washed over me, till I spotted him in the same seat he sat in last time we first met. And just like then the only seat available was the one right next to him; I mentally smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** Okay here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy this one as well. Again this is fast paced. Also REVIEW please.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT in anyway own Twilight or New Moon or their characters all that credit belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. But I do own Aden Black, Michelle and Zach Hale.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello I am Bee Black, I'm new here."

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" The teacher asked as she looked at her class roster.

"Bee Black." I had told them when I called and made the arrangements my first name was Bee instead of Isabella to be safe.

"Ah yes, welcome to the class." She smiled as she looked around the room. "It looks like the only seat I have left is next to Mr. Cullen." Then she motioned for me to sit down so she could begin class. Just like last time as I sat down he stiffened.

"Does my presence bother you?" I smiled as I turned toward him to see he was glaring at me. "Well from the looks of things it does, but I am not going away so you better get use to me and my family Edward." Oops, I just said his name with out being told it, I hope he doesn't notice. _"How does she know my name, wait did Alice tell her? No she wouldn't have."_ Damn-it he noticed, wait its on his note book I can use that. "Don't look so shocked that I knew your name, it's on your note book." I felt smug for noticing that. "And I know you know mine, thanks to Alice was it?"

"What do you want?" He half growled.

"You don't have to be harsh I mean you no harm." I smiled to try and show him I meant it, but knowing him I knew he didn't believe me. _"Sure that is what you want me to believe. And for some reason I can't read her mind to see what she is planning."_ I couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry you won't get anything that way." His eyes went wide. "I know you are trying to read my mind, its not going to work." I could help but laugh as his face filled with angry.

"How do you know that?" He growled.

"Because I can feel you trying to get into my mind, and I know that some of us have the ability to read others thoughts." If only he knew the real reason. "Also come now, you don't need to be so harsh, I honestly don't mean you or your family any harm. I actually have a soft spot for this town and that is why we are here." I then turned toward the front were the teacher was talking. _"I don't believe her; first she said my name like she knows me. Then she knows my gift and now is saying to trust her, like she really has a soft spot for this town, I have never seen her hear before."_ He continued to glare at me as his thoughts raced around what I was doing here so I brushed my hair his way, knowing how my sent use to affect him and that yes it has changed but not a lot. _"That sent, it's so familiar but different? Great not only is she threatening my family but her smell is bothering too."_ He then turned and faced out the window as a smile spread across my face. When the bell finally rang to end class Edward couldn't get out of here fast enough. It took everything in me not to fall over in laughter at how close today's class was to the one all those years ago.

"What's the smile for?" Aden asked as I spotted him leaning against the door frame of my next class.

"Oh, its nothing. Just having a little fun." I then kissed him and walked into Gym were Zach was sitting on the bleachers looking pissed.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I met one of the Cullen's; I think his name was Emmett." I laughed as he growled his name. "What's so funny?"

"The kids name." I lied; I could only imagine what Emmett was up too.

"Well anyways, he wouldn't leave me alone. He wants all the information on us." My eyes went wide.

"Did you tell him anything?"

"No Bee, I didn't and that is why it was annoying, he wouldn't stop. Well till the teacher saw and told him to be quite." Then I saw Emmett walk into the gym and I busted up laughing. "Damn-it not again, and Bee it is not funny."

"Sorry but I think it is." I continued laughing until Emmett approached us.

"Hello again Zach." He smiled then looked at me. "And you are?"

"Hello Emmett is it?" He nodded. "I am Bee."

"Nice to meet you." I didn't believe that. _"I do see why Edward and Alice, well mainly that hot head Edward think they are a threat, they seem nice to me. Well Zach could be a little nicer but this girl here is nice, and not bad to look at. Ah wait Edward if you heard that don't tell Rosa PELASE, she would kill me. But it's true this Bee is almost prettier then her, ah not again."_ I couldn't help but laugh, if they knew who I really was Edward would be killing him right now.

"Its nice to meet you as well. I was beginning to think everyone in your family was rude. I mean I told both Alice and Edward, I think their names were." He nodded. "That me and my family mean you no harm."

"Well don't mind them, Edward is a hot head and Alice she is just worry of new comers."

"I see that you are not!"

"No, I like to meet new people, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?" Great what is this going to be?

"Why do you have red eyes when your friend there doesn't?"

"If you mean does she hunt humans? No, she doesn't, but for some reason her eye color always has a hint of red in it."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I have never hunted or wanted to hunt humans. Back when I was still one myself I new a family of vampires that lived this way and when I was turned I didn't want to dishonor them, so I picked up their diet as well." I smiled. _"Wow, she knew about us before she was turned, kind of like Bella did with us. God I miss her, if only Edward hadn't been so damn pig headed she would still be with us."_ I had to stop listening then; it hurt to know he still thought of me.

"Why are you not with that family now?"

"They left me a long time ago before I was changed." I turned away; I knew if I could cry still I would be. _"Wow, just like us again. This is weird, but I doubt their reasons for leaving her, weren't the same for why we left Bella."_ I couldn't help it, I want to know what he was thinking when I told him that, but what reasons is he talking about. The only thing I know is that Edward said he would never damn me to this life and that he was only putting me in danger by being around me so he left again.

"May I ask why?"

"No, cant you tell this is upsetting her?"

"I'm sorry it just your story sounds a lot like ours." Emmett confessed. _"Zach don't ask him about his story please, I already know it."_ Zach then nodded at me and went back to writing a letter. The rest of this class went by slow, the teacher never showed and Emmett kept asking questions, but none that hinted to what he really wanted to know.

"Would you two like to walk with me to lunch I can show you were to sit." He smiled hoping to be able to ask more questions before his family joined in as well.

"No thank you, I have to meet up with the rest of our family. But we will be in there soon; I know everyone else wants to know what we are doing here." He nodded then walked off.

"Come on Zach, stop being so grumpy. Emmett isn't that bad, he just is a curious one." I smiled as we walked out of the gym and joined Mickey and Aden.

"How was gym?"

"It was okay I guess, but let's hurry and get this over with. The sooner they trust us the better things will be." I smiled at Mickey and then we walked off to lunch to find them all standing outside instead of sitting inside.

"Great a head on collision!" Aden joked, as I smacked him hard in the back of the head, he actually fell forward.

"Oops, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." I smiled evilly. _"Wow, she doesn't look strong but she just took that guy down!"_ Of course that would come from Emmett while the others just thought I was violent.

"Sure, sure Bee. You know you meant it." He pouted as he stood back up.

"Not little old me?"

"Don't play innocent with me; I know you better then that." I just smiled.

"Oh stop it you two, they are going to think we are nuts." Mickey snapped.

"No not really, just violent." Both her and Zach rolled their eyes and then I noticed Edward step forward.

"We thought it would be best to talk to you out here, without any witnesses."

"What you planning on killing us?" Mickey joked.

"Mickey!" Zach snapped.

"What, it was funny. Don't you agree Bee?"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "That's fine, why don't we go sit under the large tree there and talk." I smiled as I pointed to the large tree to our right.

"That's fine." He then turned to his family and we all walked that way. I thought that I would be nice and not read their thoughts during this talk, but I am not promising anything, I can be curious at times. Once over to the tree I was standing with Mickey to my left and Aden on my right, and Zach was also next to Mickey. The Cullen's stay across from us with Edward in-front of me with Alice to his left and Jasper behind her, and Rosalie to his right and Emmett behind her, it was comical to say the least. My family and I then sat down as the other's remained standing.

"What scared we will bite if you sit down?" I smiled.

"We are _not_ scared of you!" Rosalie spat, leave it to her to be just at rude as Edward.

"There is no need to snap, I did nothing to you." I glared back. Back before they left she tried to make peace with me, but it never lasted long. Once Edward said he forgave her for the Italy thing she went right back to her old hateful self.

"Who do you think you are? Coming to our town like this and acting as if nothing is wrong?"

"I said there was no reason to snap at me, but if you are going to be spiteful, I too can be a bitch!" I spat back as I rose to my feet.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" She growled as the rest look on in horror.

"If the shoe fits Rosalie then so be it!" I growled and watched her face fall.

"How dare you…how do you know my name?" Took a minute.

"I know quite a bit actually."

"Like what?" Edward growled, and I smiled again at him.

"Lots of things, but you will learn that in due time."

"No you will tell us now!" Alice spat.

"Wow, you all don't have to be so mean, Bee or any of us mean you no harm." Aden came to my defense.

"Aden its okay I can handle this." I smiled.

"Bee I don't know!"

"Trust me." He then nodded and sat back down as I saw Mickey laughing.

"Mickey watch it; remember what I told you about him." She nodded.

"Told her about whom?"

"About you Edward, and you ability to read minds." I smiled.

"He can read minds too?" Great Aden tell them one of us can read minds.

"Aw I see, now you know who we are because you also have the ability to read minds." Edward smiled as if he won something.

"Thanks Aden, I didn't want them knowing that just yet." I growled at him, but turned back to Edward. "And no I don't know these things because of that I know them because I am good." Let that process a little.

"If you think you know us so well, tell us a few things about ourselves!" Rosalie snapped.

"Fine I will." I smiled and then turned to Mickey who was still giggling. "I know you and Emmett are married, and that you met in 1935 when he was being attacked by a bear and two years prior to that you were brought into the family for Edward but you two never were more then siblings." I smiled as her eyes went wide, I could tell all of them were speechless.

"Bee how do you know this?" Aden asked

"Don't worry hon, I will tell you later. I guess I should have told you prior to coming here what Folks really means to me, but I will tell you all later." I then turned back to the still stunned Cullen family. "Would you like me to go on?"

"Not really, you are just pulling that from my mind that's all!" Rosalie spat.

"Actually no, Rose, may I call you that?" I smiled evilly. "You see I can read minds but only when I want too, unlike Edward I don't hear them all the time and unlike Aro, I know you know of him." I eyed Edward. "I can't pick up on your past either."

"That's how you know all of this, from Aro!" Edward snapped.

"Actually your wrong again, I haven't seen him in years. The last time I saw him I think you and Alice were there as well, with a human girl. What was her name again?" I teased. "That's right it was Bella." I then quickly told both Aden and Zach to keep their minds clear of my real name.

"How dare you say that name!" Edward growled.

"Oh did she strike a nerve?" Mickey asked rising to her feet as well.

"What happened you were so nice in gym, what made you change or was that just an act?"

"No Emmett, it wasn't an act. I normally am a nice person, and honestly I don't want to be mean to any of you, well sort of." I eyed Rosalie again. "But when someone jumps at me I jump back, it is how I learned to serve." I smiled softly at him. _"Remember what I told you in gym and think that over with what you know now, but please if you put it together don't, and I repeat don't let anyone else know."_ He then eyed me. _"This is another part of my gift I can communicate telepathically."_ I smiled again as he nodded.

"Look I do not want to fight with you."

"Sure doest look that way to me." Alice added.

"Look Alice, I know you don't trust me, I knew that from the moment you called out to Edward in English."

"You were reading my mind then."

"Yes, I sometimes can't help myself." I smiled.

"That is no reason to do that!"

"Look, it is no different then what you all have Edward do."

"She has a point there."

"Jasper you are not agreeing with her?"

"No Edward I am not, but she seems to know a lot about us things that only family knows." I looked at Emmett then, and saw that he was slowly putting it together and heard Mickey laugh.

"Mickey watch it!" I growled.

"Oh, don't worry Bee." She smiled back.

"Okay what all do you know about us?" Edward asked trying to hold back his anger.

"Enough, to know that if you could you would rip me to shreds right now. But trust me in the long run you would regret it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Am I not right Jasper?" His eyes narrowed when I looked at him.

"Why ask me?"

"Well because you are the empath of the group."

"How do you know these things?"

"Alice I said it before she must have gotten them from Aro."

"And I told you before Edward, I have not seen him since 2006."

"Whatever, what else do you know?"

"Well how about this, we skip the rest of the day and go over to the woods and sit, and I mean sit this time. And I will tell you some of the things I know."

"I don't think we should trust her!" Rosalie hissed.

"Look, I will not touch you Rose, but I do want to continue this little talk further without any humans knowing. I mean lunch did just end and unless you want to loss the opportunity I suggest you follow us." I then stood up with the rest of my family and we walked toward the forest. _"Okay we are far enough away that I can tell you this, these are the vampires I knew as a human. But I will tell you more later, but watch your thoughts because I do not, and I repeat do not, want them knowing its me, there sweet dead Bella Swan."_ I looked at them sternly and they nodded. Once we were in the forest I found a little clearing where we could sit and talk, but I noticed quickly that the Cullen's were still under the tree debating on whether to come or not. Finally after another minute or two they ran across the parking lot and joined us in the clearing. It was funny watching them be lead by a curious Emmett. I guess he really wants to put it together.

"Okay we are listening." Emmett said as he sat down first and the rest followed him. It was odd we were sitting now in that same form as to what we were standing a minute ago.

"Well okay, lets talk then." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:** Okay here is the next chapter. I only have a little more written as of right now, but I will try and get that up as well tonight, so enjoy. Also don't forget to REVIEW!!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT in anyway own Twilight or New Moon or their characters all that credit belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. But I do own Aden Black, Michelle and Zach Hale.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I want a few answers." Edward fought to keep the anger out of his tone, but it wasn't working. "How do you know so much?"

"Okay I will tell you this, and only this. This is not the first time we have met."

"What is that suppose to mean? I have never seen you before, trust me I would remember someone as repulsive as you." Rosalie snapped.

"Funny thing is Rosa you didn't like me then either, so I didn't expect anything less this time." I laughed.

"What is it with you? You act so smug like you know everything, just who the hell are you really?" Alice snapped.

"Like I said earlier I don't want to act like this, but if I am pushed I push back. And not to sound to mean, but I don't like Rosalie. To be honest I don't think I ever really did."

"There is no reason to be mean to her." Emmett barked. _"When you think about it Emmett there is, and you will see that. I don't know why but I want you to know who I really am. I hate treating you and your family like this, but you all hurt me and I can't seem to stop."_ I looked away then. _"How did we hurt you, like Rosa said I have never met you before this day, and why chose me?"_ Everyone was looking at me funny now.

"Bee is having a mental conversation with someone great!" Mickey said sarcastically, I shot her a glare. _"Emmett I don't look the same as I did when I was human, and I chose you because, I don't want Alice to flip out on me. Also Jasper and I were never really close, he could be around me then to much because of his control also like I just said your wife never really liked me, even after the Italy thing!"_ I raised my brow at him as it finally sank in who I was. _"No it can't be. She dies a long time ago."_

"_Yes, Bella did die a long time ago. When Victoria bit me and the transformation was complete I stood up and left Bella lying there, and Bee was born."_

"_Victoria bit you?"_ He looked out raged.

"_Yes, but…"_

"_No, she promised, she would leave you alone if we did."_

"What?" I said out loud as I stood up and eyed him.

"Bee what did he say?"

"Nothing Aden, don't worry about it." I said as I sat back down.

"No I will, you're upset I can see that."

"Yes, but it is not because of him."

"If you say so, but I will want more later." I smiled at him.

"And what was that all about?" Alice questioned harshly.

"Well you see Alice, not only can I read minds but I can talk to someone telepathically. It can come in handy at times." I smiled and then looked over at Emmett.

"Okay I need to do something." I looked at him with wide eyes, he would tell would he. "I would like to talk to Bee, alone for a minute."

"Why the _hell_ do you want to do that?"  
"Don't worry Rose I will be fine, and I will be back. But we have to go far enough out so you all don't hear us. You could think of it as a truce type thing." I smiled at how he was wording this.

"I won't allow it!"

"Aden its fine. I will be back as well." He would listen though. "Mickey help, please." She nodded as I stood up.

"No Emmett, you can't do this." Edward growled.

"Edward I will be back, and don't you dare look in my mind." They all protested some more but we both ignored them and ran deeper into the woods. Once we were out of sight and range, Emmett grabbed me and spun in circles.

"Okay, good thing I am no longer human you would be making me sick right now." I laughed.

"So is it really you?"

"Yes, but in a way no. Like I told you after I stood back up for the first time I left the old Bella laying there, and never looked back." I looked down. "But tell me what you meant when you said Victoria promised to leave me alone if you all did."

"Well as you know she would not stop hunting you down. Finally one night, when Edward was at your house she broken in ours and told us that she would kill you, unless we left Folks and you for good."

"And you believed her?" I asked in shock.

"No, not at first, it wasn't until two months later that we, well Edward realized it was best for us to leave again and not come back. He said she was telling the truth and that she just wanted to cause him pain. He didn't want you to get hurt because of him anymore." I turned away from him, again if I could still cry I would be. "He still loves you."

"I know, I could tell when I said my name. The thing is I still love him but I also love Aden, but that is besides the point. If what you are telling me is true about Victoria, she used you as she used me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know if you all ever realized what her gift was." He shook his head no. "She can tell you what someone's gift will be before they are even turned. And she wanted mine for herself."

"I don't understand."

"Well after she turned me I was ready to kill her, but she stopped me saying she felt bad for what happened and that she wanted to be my friend and show me the ropes, and being the naive person I was back then I fell for her act. All she wanted was to use my gifts for her own purposes and when I finally realized that I killed her."

"She's dead?"

"Yes."

"Well good, because if not I would go kill her myself. All this time you could have been happy with us and…"

"No Emmett, you know as well as I do Edward would have never changed me, with or without the vote. And you also know that none of you would have changed me in fear of angering him, and besides that after you left again and I was changed I was out raged with you all. I hated all of you, and I wanted to kill you all. But time has healed me, I no longer hate any of you, but things will never be the same, I am not the same Bella anymore."

"You're wrong; things would be great if they all knew. Well everyone but Rose. You were right she never did like you, which till this day I don't understand. None-the-less the rest of us, have missed you dearly. Actually we were told by Jacob that you died seventy-one years ago today. That is also why Edward is a little more irate today."

"I know Jake did, I asked him too. I though that if he found a way to tell you all that, you would come back to Folks and I could get revenge, but as you know it didn't work out like that. After a month I finally just left here and ran into Mickey, I have been with her ever since." He then hugged me again, and I heard a growl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:** Okay once agan I got the next chapter up tonight. This will more then likely be the last one for tonight. But I hope to add more to this one and my other one by this time tomorrow, so stay tuned to both. Also REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT in anyway own Twilight or New Moon or their characters all that credit belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. But I do own Aden Black, Michelle and Zach Hale.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emmett what _the hell_ are you doing?" We both turned to see one pissed off Alice.

"Uh, how long have you been there?" Emmett asked with wide eyes.

"Long enough to know you are hugging _her_! What do think Rose would do?"

"More then likely kill him for even talking to me." I smiled.

"I am _NOT_ talking to you!"

"Alice be nice to her!" Emmett snapped in my defense.

"Now you are defending her, what is going on?"

"I think we should tell her, even though she won't believe me." I smiled; I did want them to know, but not all at once.

"Are you sure, it will be harder keeping it from Edward."

"I know that, but I have a feeling it will make things easier if more of you know, besides I am dieing to hug her too." I smiled.

"I would never hug you!"

"Alice I think you will, but then again you might slap me too."

"Yea, I would go for the later one there Bella, but then again you never know." Her eyes went wide when she caught what he called me.

"Emmett what did you just call her?" She was close to hysteria.

"Alice he said the name that I use to go by, when I was still human." I watched as she looked back and forth between us then finally her face fell.

"It can't be she's dead, this is just a mean trick."

"Alice it is no trick, and yes in a way I am dead. But how else would I know everything that I said earlier."

"But she would never be so cruel to us! Emmett why do you believe this lie?"

"Because Alice, I know it's her. I can feel it, I know she doesn't look quite the same but if you really look at her you can see the old Bella there." Alice then looked at us both and walked over to me and looked me in the eyes and studied me hard.

"Prove it; tell me something that only Bella would know."

"Okay fine, after the first time that you all left me I started playing extreme sports with werewolf's, and you thought I had killed myself at one point when I jumped off a cliff to have you only come here and find me alive."

"That doesn't prove anything, I want something more personal."

"Fine let me think." I sat down and started to ponder on something. "Got it!" I stated as I bolted back to my feet.

"This is not so much personal as it is scary. You use to make me your personal Barbie Doll, even though I protested it. And for some unknown reason you always seemed to make me look attractive even with the cast Junior year." Her eyes still had some doubt in them. "Okay you whispered to me at one point that night, that my cast only made me more attractive in Edward's eyes, and I frowned and said it only made me more human."

"It really is you, isn't it?"

"Told you!" Emmett laughed.

"But how?"

"It is a long story trust me, but I will tell you later."

"So it is really you then?"

"Yes, Alice. Just think about it, have you ever come across any other vampire that has known so much about you and your family?" She shook her head then glared up at me.

"Then what's with the attitude?"

"Well, to be honest I didn't want any of you to know who I really was till later, also even though it looks like we all were tricked by Victoria you still left me again, and there is pain there." I looked away.

"But why don't you want them to know?"

"It's complicated, but they will know soon enough. I promise I will come clean when things get to bad.."

"Why not just come clean now?"

"Because I haven't even told my family who you all really are, well Mickey knows but the other two don't. I think I need to tell them before Edward knows who I am, besides I am with Aden now, and I don't know if he could handle that. I mean look at how he is acting toward me now, okay some what my fault, but he does think there is something familiar about me, even thinks I smell like myself just faint."

"Do you want to hurt him?" She was getting angry I could tell.

"No, but I want to take it slow. Also I guess you could say I want to see how you all would react to the new me instead of dwelling on the old me."

"That makes since, but if things get to out of control I will tell him."

"Understandable." I smiled, and then she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Alice…I…can't breathe." I teased.

"Very funny Bella, but you're a vampire now and you don't need to breathe." She laughed as she let me go.

"I just have to ask one thing."

"Sure."

"Please call me Bee." She eyed me again but then nodded. "Well to be honest we need to be heading back. Mickey has Zach and Aden under control but Jasper is about to come looking for us." I smiled and then we head back to the group. And like I had said they were just about to send Jasper looking for us and Mickey had Aden and Zach by the ears, telling them to sit and behave.

"Well it is about time!" Rosalie hissed.

"Sorry Rose, there was just a lot we needed to talk about." Emmett smiled.

"And what would that be?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." She seemed quite mad about that and shot me a glare.

"So are you three still mad, or can we put this afternoon behind us?"

"If you think for one minute that I will forget what has happened here today you are sadly wrong." Rosalie growled at me.

"Rosalie stop that right now, you be nice to her or I will let you have it!" Oh dear this may not work with Alice now defending me too.

"Great now you are on her side too."

"Rosalie quite it, there are no sides here, just a lot of misunderstandings." Emmett came to Alice's defense.

"_Misunderstandings_?" Edward growled.

"Yes Edward misunderstandings, and maybe if you stopped treating her and her family this way you will soon be able to see what I mean!" I looked over at Alice in fear. I knew she was never good at keeping things from Edward, how is she going to keep this from him.

"I don't believe you! How can you want to kill her one minute to being her friend the next?"

"Well Edward, when I found her and Emmett out in the forest I didn't tell them I was there and got to see the real her, and trust me if not her, she is no threat." They glared at one another for a minute.

"Stop this; I didn't want this to happen." But I was ignored as now all of the Cullen's were fighting amounts themselves. _"Stop this now!"_ I growled in all their minds when they quickly turned toward me.

"I am sorry I never meant for this to happen, maybe I should just tell you the truth."

"No Bee, not yet I am quite enjoy myself."

"Mickey it was not suppose to be like this. I don't want to tear them apart."

"Wait Bee, don't tell them yet. Like you said you want us to like you for who you are now, just wait in time things will get better." Edward then glared at Alice again.

"Mickey, Aden, Zach I think you all should go home. I need to talk to the Cullen's alone for a minute."

"Bee, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Aden they won't hurt me, I know this. Trust me please, I need to do this." He still looked at me with concern. "Here take my car I will meet you at home later, also Mickey I want you to tell them everything I told you about my past."

"Bee are you sure?"

"Yes, Mickey now please will you three go. I think we have done enough and I need to tell them my story as well." Although they were not happy about this they all nodded and left us alone.

"That was stupid of you, we could kill you easily now." Rosalie laughed.

"You will not even think that!"

"Alice what has gotten into you? Why are you defending her?"

"Because Edward I care about her!" Everyone, but Emmett, eyes went wide and mouths dropped.

"Alice please let me be the one to tell them, it's bad enough as it is already. I don't need you adding to the flame."

"What did you do to my wife?" Jasper growled.

"Nothing, but told her who I really am. Although, it did take some convincing; but Emmett helped on that part. Luckily for me he wasn't as hard to convince." Rosalie then walked up to me and slapped me; I just stood there in shock.

"Rosalie!" Emmett growled.

"She hit me!" I said dumbfound.

"Can you blame her?"

"Well Edward, you might hate her later for it."

"And why do you say that, Alice?"

"ENOUGH!" I growled. "Let's just head back to your place and sit down with Carlisle and Esme and I will tell you the whole story." Oops, they didn't know I knew those names too. "Before you ask me how I know about them, just give a chance and I will explain it then."

"Why should we?"

"Edward trust me, you want to know what she has to say, it's about Bella." Alice said while she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He glared at her then at me.

"What does she have to so with Bella?" His voice cracked when he said my name.

"You still love her don't you?" I asked with concern.

"That is none of your business!"

"You do I can tell." I wanted so badly to hold him and say I was sorry and that things would be okay, but they won't. Yes I love him and until this moment I never realized how strong that love was, but I do love Aden too, just not the same way. I thought I loved Aden the same way as Edward, actually I thought my love for Aden was stronger but at that moment I realized I was only lying to myself.

"I am done; I don't want to hear anything else you have to say!" He growled and went to turn away but I did something without thinking I grabbed his arm and turned him back to me.

"Edward please don't walk away, not again." I wanted to cry desperately.

"No, I am walking away I am sick of this. I don't know who you are or why you find this funny to act like you know my Bella, but I will not stand here and allow this to continue." He went to pull away from me but I only tighten my grip.

"Just listen to me, that is all that I am asking!" He then growled and did something I never thought he would do, he slapped me, and I fell to the ground hard. As I sat there stunned, yeah he didn't know who I was but still he hit me.

"Edward!" Emmett growled as he grabbed on to him.

"Emmett let me go!"

"No, not until you realize what you just did."

"Emmett let him go, maybe I should just leave. It may be best if my family and I leave Folks." I was holding back the dry sobs as I got back to my feet.

"No, you can't I will not let you leave." Alice said as she pulled me in for a hug.

"What is wrong with you, let her go. She has done nothing but bring suffering to us and she has been here what one day?" Rosalie snapped.

"Actually Rosalie, no never mind your right." Edward then turned to me.

"Did you just agree with her?"

"Don't sound so shocked Edward."

"Well I am shocked you just admitted to bringing suffering to us."

"In a way yes I did, but I never meant to. I just couldn't stop myself, I mean you hurt me not once but twice." I looked down at Alice. "I'm sorry Alice but I can't do this, not now." I then pushed her away and took off toward my house.

"No Bella wait!" Was the last thing I heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes:** Okay I am SO sorry I didn't realize I was typing Folks and not Forks, I feel like and idiot. Anyways, I want to THANK YOU ALL so MUCH, for the reviews. I feel so loved.

Okay now here is the next chapter. I know some of you are thinking how could I have Edward slap her, but remember he doesn't know its Bella, at least not yet. Also it was the day he believes she died on so he was already really upset, but you will learn more about that later. Also to the ones who are thinking that Bella wouldn't move on, I have her moving on because at first she hated him, he broke her heart again but she still loves him but it will also lead to some more excitement once Edward knows who she really is. So stay tuned, also stop reading this and move down to the CHAPTER.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT in anyway own Twilight or New Moon or their characters all that credit belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. But I do own Aden Black, Michelle and Zach Hale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran as fast as I could back home, I knew I should have stayed in the forest but I was to upset at myself that I didn't care and just ran out in the open, but luckily no one saw me. When I got home I could hear Aden pacing in my old room that is now our room. Standing out in the newly falling rain I looked up to the sky that was covered in dark and heavy clouds, I knew at any moment it was just going to let lose, but for some reason I couldn't pull away until I heard Mickey in the back ground.

"Bee? Bee, are you okay?" Her voice was dripping with concern.

"He hit me Mickey, Edward hit me." I wanted to cry as I looked at her.

"_WHAT?"_ Her eyes went black, but turned soft again when she saw how upset I was. "Oh, don't worry Bee, things will work out I promise." She smiled and then pulled me into the house. "Now I think you need to go talk with Aden, he is upset. Also get some dry cloths on you look like a drowned rat."

"Thanks." I smiled, only she could make a joke now. As I headed up the stairs I noticed that Aden was no longer pacing, that was not a good sign. When he is angry he paces to relieve his anger and most of the time I am the only one that can help him. Just like Edward he has a short fuse, men and their tempers. I slowly opened the door to see him standing at the window looking out into the rain. He stood so still that if I didn't notice his ragged breathes I would think he was a statue. When he finally acknowledged my presence and turned toward me I saw the pain in his eyes, and immediately filled with guilt. How could I treat him like this, or even doubt my love for him. Back in the forest with Edward I actually thought about leaving him and going back to Edward. I was not worthy of him, he deserved someone so much better then me.

"Bee we need to talk." He finally broke the silence as I nodded. He then motioned for me to sit on the bed as he began to pace again. "I want to know why you have been lying to me." I couldn't speak I just pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "Do not just sit there I want an answer." He was not only very angry with me but I knew he was upset. "Oh and don't you dare read my mind right now, trust me you would not like what you find." He warned.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you, I wish I would have." I looked away from him. "I think I was scared that if you knew who they were then you would start something with them. I mean you knew the basics of my change but you didn't know who it was."

"Bee don't you trust me more then that?" He sounded hurt.

"Yes, Aden I trust you, its just your temper can get the better of you at times. I am sorry."

"I wouldn't not have done anything." He then sat next to me. "Okay maybe your right, I would have torn his head off, but you still should have told me."

"I know and I am sorry." I began to sob again. "But now you know who the Cullen's really are."

"Only because Mickey told me, you didn't even tell me." His anger was returning. "You didn't even have the decency to tell me yourself."

"Aden I…"

"No Bee, I am tired of this. I feel like I don't know you at all."

"You don't mean that?"

"Yes, yes I do. I think it might be best if I leave." My face fell, he wouldn't leave me, he couldn't.

"No. Aden please, you know me. I just…" I pleaded with him as I got to my feet and grabbed his arm to try and keep him with me.

"No Bee, I just some space." He then pulled away from me and stormed out of the room.

"Aden no please." I to go after him, but before I could get out the door he slammed it in my face. After a moment of shock I pushed it opened and ran down stairs, but he was already gone, so I did the only thing I could think of I fell to my knees and began to dry sob.

"Bee can you blame him?" I heard Ach from behind me.

"Zach do not take your anger at me out on her!" Mickey scolded.

"None of this would be happening if she didn't tell you to keep quite!" He growled.

"Stop it!" I begged. "I do not want you two fighting too, please." I then got back to my feet and staggered back to my room. Aden was just upset he would be back shortly, he wouldn't just walk out on me, would he? No he wouldn't, yes he did have many things in common with Edward, maybe that is why I fell for him in the beginning, but he wouldn't want to hurt me like that, but then again I know I hurt him. Once I was back in my room I walked over to my bed and laid down; the room was still the same as it was back when I was human the only thing different was there is a king bed instead of my old twin bed. I don't know how long I was laying there when I heard Mickey softly knock on the door.

"Bee can I come in?"

"Sure." I replied but didn't move, as I heard her enter and then felt her sit next to me.

"He will be back, he was just upset. You know how he is." I knew she smiled as she placed a soft hand on my side to try and reassure me.

"This time I am not so sure. I lied to him. I wouldn't blame him if he never came back." I began to dry sob again.

"Bee, your wrong he loves you dearly, and he knows you love him." I then sat up to look at Mickey and noticed that she was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I have growled, how could she be smiling like that when I was hurting.

"Because Zach told me to tell you sorry for the way he acted, and to show you that he was sorry he is out looking for Aden now. And you know he will find him." She was right Zach would find him easily. That is part of his gift, he is able to track anyone he wants too. I remember one time him and Mickey really got into it and she ran out on him and he was able to find her within five minutes, she was angry but touched that he went after her like that. "So don't worry he will find him and things will get better, but as of right now I think we should go to school." I looked at her then like she was crazy. "It is seven in the morning, you have been up here all night sulking." I then turned to the window and saw that she was right the sun was coming up.

"I don't know Mickey, I mean I don't know if I want to put up with the Cullen's again today."

"Well, I think you might not want to miss today." She had an evil look in her eyes.

"What are you up too this time?" I knew her to well to know that she was up to something.

"I didn't mean to really, but it kind of slipped when Zach and I were arguing about you."

"What did you say?" I asked as my eyes went wide.

"I kind of told Zach how Edward hit you, and you know he will tell Aden." That was all I needed, I quickly jumped up grabbed some cloths and quickly got ready for school. "Okay I take that as we are going then."

"Yes, if he tells Aden, you know as well as I do he will go after Edward. He wont care if he is mad at me or not, he is protective you know."

"Yeah I know but it will be funny." Mickey started to laugh.

"No Mickey it wont, this is not good at all. Now lets go." I barked as I ran down and out to my car. Mickey was right behind me, but barely made it into the car ad I pulled off toward the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:** Alright I really don't have the time to be writing this, but I read all the reviews and I couldn't help it, I wanted to write it as much as you want to read it. Also I am planning on staying up and updating my other story as well. Well I can't really think of anything else to type here so go read the chapter, oh and don't forget to REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT in anyway own Twilight or New Moon or their characters all that credit belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. But I do own Aden Black, Michelle and Zach Hale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though I was pushing my car to go near 220 mph I felt like I wasn't moving at all. I can see it now; Aden is overly pissed and is out for blood. And when he gets that mad he doesn't care who is around and sees what. Also knowing Edward he wouldn't just back down he would fight back, this was going to be a fight I didn't want to get in the middle of but I knew I would be the only one that would be able to stop it. When we drew closer to the school and the court yard came into view I saw a large crowd gathering around something and right then and there I know it was them.

"Damn-it we're to late!" I growled, as I jumped out of the car. Mickey knew well enough to move over into the driver side and get the car under control and parked as I ran toward the crowd. As I ran I had to keep reminding myself to keep it at a human pace although at times I pushed it. Finally I was close enough that I could hear them growling. "Move out of my way!" I began growling to the damn human teens that I was pushing out of my way.

"Watch it!" One of them snapped at me. Normally I would have turned around to give them a piece of my mind but at this moment all I cared about was making sure they didn't hurt one another. When I was finally able to break through the damn kids I saw something that made my dead heart feel like it was stopping all over again, Aden was pined down by Edward and there was blood all around them. One thing I find odd is that even though we no longer have blood pulsing though our veins we still bleed. The thing that made it different from human blood though is that it is thicker and it has no smell at all. Without really thinking I quickly grabbed Edward by his hair and pulled him off of Aden to see that he had a busted lip and many scratches. Although I knew they would heal in less then a day I was worried.

"Aden what did he do to you?" I growled as I pulled him into my arms, only to have him push me away and get back to his feet. I knew what this would bring about so before he could lung back at Edward I jumped up in-front of them. "Stop this."

"Bee move." He growled.

"No I won't." I looked up to him with pleading eyes to see that his were the blackest I had seen them in a long time. Actually the last time I saw his eyes this black was back when he thought that I was going to be killed by a pack of werewolves that we came across in England. "Aden please listen to me, you don't want to do this."

"No Bee, I do." He growled as he continued to stare down Edward. "He had no right to hit you, and he will pay for that." He then pushed me out of the way and went after Edward again. I stood their watching them try to tear each other to pieces when finally both Edwards family and mine pushed their way through the crowd.

"You have to help me I cant get them to stop." I pleaded but quickly noticed that no one heard me. Zach was telling Aden to kick his ass and Mickey was laughing, I will have to yell at them later. Edwards's family was just looking on in shock. Aden then got a good hit in on Edward and broke his jaw which only pissed him off even more, he then grabbed Aden's arm and was able to twist it around till his shoulder broke and his arm fell limp.

"DAMN-IT!" I screamed as I pushed my way once again into the middle of them. "Don't you touch him again you hear me Edward!" I growled at him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alice snapped at Edward. "Edward answer me!" She growled when he didn't answer her.

"I don't know ask him." They then glared at one another again, until Edward began to advance again. Quickly without really thinking I put my hands up and pushed him back.

"I told you _not_ to touch him!" He then growled at me.

"Don't you dare growl at her." And that was all it took, Edward leaped at him again and I was caught in the middle.

"Bee, look out!" Mickey cried, but I wasn't able to move and the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground looking up to a shocked Aden who was taken down once again by Edward.

"Zach get them out of here now!" I ordered him. He then turned to the students and focused his energy on them and they slowly began to walk away and into the school. His power came in handy in times like these. Zach is able to convince you to do something rather you really want to or not. Now he was telling all the humans that the fight was boring and that class was more exciting and to head off to their classes. When I turned back to the two fighting boys, I saw that Jasper and Emmett were now pulling Edward off of Aden so I quickly advanced to him.

"Aden honey you need to calm down, please look at me." I begged. "Aden please." Hearing the pain in my voice he then looked down at me. "Please calm down, I understand your upset but this is not the time or the place for this."

"Bee he hit you, no one should ever hit you." I could tell his anger was subsiding some what.

"I am fine, it is you I am worried about."

"I can handle myself." He went to look back up at Edward but I quickly reached up and held his face down so he had to look at me. I didn't know what to really say to calm him down, because the last time someone hit me the only thing that calmed him down was when he finally killed her, so I just looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright I will do my best, but for you." I smiled.

"Thank you." Then pulling him into a hug I heard the Cullen's yelling at Edward for fighting like that out in the open.

"Hey Aden man you all right? I mean you look like shit."

"Thanks Zach that really helps." I growled. I had gotten Aden to calm down enough that he wouldn't go after Edward but I wasn't so sure about him. _"That ass came after me like I did something wrong. I will kill him when I get the chance, I swear on it."_ I then turned and growled at Edward.

"What don't like what you heard?" He growled. _"I did nothing to him and don't think I won't kill him!"_

"Actually you won't, and I will make sure of that!" I growled.

"Oh really now?" That was it I had, had enough of this I looked at Edward sharply and the next thing anyone knew he was suspended in the air.

"Bee put him down _NOW_!" Mickey scolded, but when I didn't listen to her she went on. "If you don't put him down I swear I will…"

"Will what Mickey, ground me?" I continued to hold him in the air as the Cullen's now looked on at me in fear, even Alice and Emmett didn't know what to quite make of this.

"No, you know what I will do!" Mickey was now threatening me with the only ammo she had on my at this time, and that was to say my whole name.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me!"

"Zach watch your wife, or she will be next!" I looked over at them and they saw the fire in my eyes. When I get really pissed off my eyes turn a fiery red, its as if there were flames in them themselves. As I stepped closer to Edward I saw he was trying his best to break free of my control but it wasn't working.

"I don't think you want to do this." Alice cried as she stepped in my way.

"She wont hurt him." Aden said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she still loves him." What did he just say? He did not just say that. The moment those words left his mouth I dropped Edward and turned to face him. "Its true." He bowed his head in pain.

"Aden I…"

"Its okay Bee, I know you love me, but you can't deny it." I then looked down, he was right I do love Edward I never stopped but things are different now.

"Your right I wont deny it, but I love you and I want to be with you." He then pulled me in for a tight hug with his good arm.

"I know, but I am glade that you are no longer lying to yourself." He then looked up at Edward and then back at me. "I think it would be best if you just tell him." This was a change that I was not expecting. I was expecting to have to use my power to get him into the car and away from here, but here he was a lot calmer then me, I debated on rather or not to tell them and especially like this but I knew he was right when I stopped block out the questions and rants coming from behind me. Turning around I saw a stunned but pissed Edward being held back by Emmett, right then and there I knew he wanted to kill me.

"Emmett let him go."

"I don't think that is a good idea right now, he is going to kill you."

"I can stop him." Emmett still looked doubtful. "Trust me." He then let Edward go and like I thought he would do he came after me and grabbed me by the arm hard and dug his fingers into my skin. I heard Aden let out a growl next to me as Zach and Mickey held him back.

"Aden stay calm, but this is the only way to get through to him." I knew at that moment Edward was so angry at us for everything that had happened within the past twenty-four hours that he was no longer in control, but I was not scared of him. As I re-entered his mind I cupped his face in my hands. _"Edward you need to calm down. Listen to me, you don't want to hurt me."_

"_But I do!"_

"_No, you don't. You are just upset because you feel like your world is crashing in around you and that the one last thing you has to remind you of how happy you once were is now gone."_

"_And you are the one that took that from me!"_

"_I took nothing from you. This fight would not have started had you not slapped me. Aden is very protective of me ever since my experience with Victoria."_ His eyes went wide at the mention of that name but then narrowed again. _"Edward please listen to me you need to calm down and think rationally."_

"Alright I am sick of this!" Rosalie growled and then before anyone knew what happened she ripped Edward off of me and had me pined to the ground. I yelled out in pain as she sank her teeth into me and ripped a piece of my flesh of my arm.

"You _BITCH_!" I heard all three of my family members growl at the same time, but before any of them could react to her on me Emmett had her and was pulling her off of me. I then got to my feet walked over to her and smacked her as hard as I could.

"Emmett let me go, I am going to kill her."

"_Rosalie _you will now stand still and shut up!" Emmett growled at his wife who looked at him in shock. "No, you have no right to attack her like that, I will not stand for it any longer, for once in your life you are going to treat her right!" I knew she wanted to protest but she was to stunned to say anything as her husband just took my side.

"Mickey I think I need you." I was holding my arm and the blood poured from it, she nodded and walked over to me.

"Bee you know this is really going to hurt."

"Yes, but just do it." As Aden walked over and took my other hand and I closed my eyes Mickey used her gift of healing to rebuild the muscles, nerves, and skin that covered my exposed bone. For some reason when she speeded up the healing process it hurt like hell, so we only used it when we really needed it.

"Now where were we before Rose there lost her cool." I snapped toward her. "Ah yes, I was trying to calm Edward down." I looked over to him to see that he was now shocked at what Mickey just did and that all his anger was fading away. "I see you are no longer angry, so can I talk to you alone?" He eyed me but nodded. "Good." I turned to Aden smiled, he knew I needed to do this so he was being supportive but I also knew it was for me not Edward, if he had his way he would have killed him by now. "I will see you all later." Then I turned to Alice. _"Alice why don't you all go back to your house and wait for Edward and me, he will need you after he comes to terms with who I am. Besides I would like you all to become friends with my family." _She nodded. _"I would like that too, but I will not let it be hidden that I think you should be with Edward."_ I then smiled at her and she smiled back. "Why don't you follow me." I stated once I looked back over to Edward.

"Fine but I will be watching you carefully!"

"Oh Edward don't be so close minded, listen to what she has to say and then meat us all back at our house." Alice smiled. "And why don't you all come with us, that way we can talk some more. There is so much I am dieing to know."

"Alice are you kidding! You did not just invite them to our house!" Jasper finally said something, after pushing back all the emotions that were flying at him.

"Yes I did, and you will soon know why." She smiled and then motioned for them to follow, but not before some more protest were made by all parties. Before we parted ways Aden gave me a soft kiss on the check. I began to head toward the woods, but soon noticed that Edward wasn't following.

"You just going to stand there all day or are you coming?" Eyeing my again he finally sighed and we took off into the forest. I wanted to lead him somewhere familiar and some place that might help me when I tell him who I am, so I headed to the meadow. When he realized where I was heading he growled but continued to follow. Once we made it there the sun was setting, it was now twilight.

"Look Edward its twilight." He just looked at me with hatred but I knew that would soon change. But how will he react knowing that I am with Aden now. Again without thinking I took him by the hand and lead him to the middle of the meadow and pulled him down to sit with me. Funny he didn't fight me but he was worry of my actions. I took a deep breath before I began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:** Okay I know this chapter went by a little fast but that is how I am writing this one. I am making it fast paced so that it wont be as long as my other one. Well anyways I hope you enjoy it, and please REVIEW!!!xqxqxwxw


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:** Once again THANK YOU for all the reviews. Well things have FINALLY quieted down at work, so I will be able to update more often again, YEA. Well that is until the next ice storm (crosses fingers that, that doesn't happen again). Anyways I can't really think of anything else to type up here once again, so enjoy this chapter and don't FORGET to REVIEW.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT in anyway own Twilight or New Moon or their characters all that credit belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. But I do own Aden Black, Michelle and Zach Hale.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not knowing exactly why he let me lead him over to the middle of the meadow and then sit with me I became curious, so like always when I can't stand not knowing I peeped into his thoughts. _"I have to watch me thoughts around this one. She doesn't look as though she is reading me, but you never know." _Great that was all I need was for him to be guarded, thanks Aden! _"Okay why is she not saying anything? She wanted to talk to me alone and now she is just sitting there with that damn smug look of hers."_ He then narrowed his eyes at me. _"If you are listening to me, which I am sure you are! Why the hell are we here? And what the hell do you want?"_ Wow was he just yelling at me mentally? _"Okay that had no effect of her; maybe she isn't listening after all."_ That is so like him to think that just because I didn't get hot headed and over temperamental that I wasn't listening, I couldn't help myself but laugh.

"You were listening to me weren't you?" He growled.

"Yes I couldn't help myself, you should know that better then anyone." I smiled as he growled. "Oh don't get so worked up Edward, I couldn't help but laugh when you thought that I would react the same as you. I thought you knew me better then that?" I started to giggle again. "That's right you don't recognize me yet."

"I am glade that you find this so damn amusing!" His growling was becoming more malicious.

"Not really, just predictable." I smiled again. _"She thinks she knows me so well, but she doesn't!"_

"Actually Edward I know you better then you think."

"Okay if you want me to continue to talk to you, I want you _out_ of my mind!" He growled as he stood back up.

"Alright, I will stay out." I smiled innocently, as he eyed me. "I promise Edward I will let you have your thoughts to yourself." I could tell he was thinking something that he thought would get a reaction out of me for sure, and when I just looked at him he decided to believe me and sat back down, but this time he made sure that there was at least a foot between us. "I will not bite you; I mean you never bit me so why would I want to bite you now!"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" God he is so dense, I know he hear Alice yesterday when she called me Bella but here he was acting as if he heard nothing. I want to badly to know what he is thinking but I did promise him, damn-it.

"Oh don't play dumb Edward; I know you hear what Alice called me yesterday." I looked at him and saw his face slowly be taken over by anger, not that he wasn't already angry with me, but now he looked like he could kill me again. "Come on Edward you cant be that slow!" I didn't really want to be cruel in telling him this, but after thinking about it on the run here I decided that if I was cruel about it, maybe he wouldn't take it so hard when he realized I was with Aden and planed on staying with him.

"You mean to tell me the reason why Emmett and Alice have been nice to you and are defending you to me is because they think you are Bella." He growled, wow you would think he was more dog then anything with the way he keeps growling at me.

"Actually Edward they know…"

"NO! I won't even listen to this!" He stood up again and came over and grabbed my arm and pulled me up as well. "I don't know how you convinced them that you are my Bella, when I know for a fact that she died years ago. I even went to her funeral!" My eyes went wide. "And that is beside the point; even if I didn't know she was gone I know you are not her."

"And what makes you so sure?" I snapped.

"She was not a bitch like you!" He growled and I was about to start in on him when something behind us caught my senses. My nostrils flared and my eyes went black, there is no way I smelled what I think I smelled.

"Now this is quit entertaining!" A voice I thought I would never hear again laughed.

"It can't be!" I growled. "I killed you!"

"Ah but you see, I forgot to tell you that Shane, you remember him?" She taunted. "Has the ability to bring anyone back from the dead, and then thanks to you I had to be changed again!" She growled.

"You two know each other?" Edward I could tell was shocked to see Victoria after all these years, but not nearly as shocked as I was.

"Yes Edward, you are looking at the vampire that changed me after promising to leave me alone if you left me again!" His head snapped to me as his anger turned to confusion.

"Oh don't tell him now!" She smiled as she came closer to us. "You know I did help you out after he left. Don't you remember how I showed you the ropes?"

"You used me, just like you used the Cullen's!" I growled as I slowly took a fighting stance.

"Now, now, Bella I am not here to fight you, only to warn…"

"What did you call her?" Edward growled! "Are you in on this as well? How dare you two!"

"Oh I see now, he doesn't believe it, how sad." She grinned even more sadistically. "Why I have a great idea, Edward why don't you read my thoughts and I will show you what happened all those years ago!" She taunted as I quickly locked into his mind, I knew that she could try and fool him.

_I saw myself sitting on the forest floor crying as she slowly approached me without me even knowing she was there._

"_Hello there!" I turned in shock and fear._

"_Victoria!" You could clearly see the fear in my eyes. "Stay away from me!" I yelled as I got to my feet and began to run from her, but she caught me easily. As she pulled me around quickly I stiffened from the fear and closed my eyes. I knew what was coming next and it wasn't a very pleasant memory._

"_Stay still and this wont be so bad!" She laughed and then sank her teeth into me._

_I could hear Edward growling next to me, but I was so caught up in this memory that I was over come by it. Then she showed the next three days were I just begged for death to come but it never did. I was screaming and thrashing in pain as she just sat by and watched. Every now and then you would hear her laugh or plot but most of the time she was just enjoy it. I saw how my body changed into what I look like now. Then when I finally stopped screaming and realized what had happened I saw myself lung at her._

Then the memory ended and I fell to my knees shaking. It was hard enough knowing it from my point of view but to see it from hers, and to feel her enjoyment while I suffered was sickening.

"Oh was that too much for you Bella?" She laughed. "Oh wait I am sorry you like Bee now, don't you?" I looked up at her with pure hatred in my eyes and before I knew what was happening my rage took me over. There she now was in mid air like Edward had been earlier, but I wasn't scared of hurting her. But something happened that I was not expecting she began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I growled.

"You can _not_ hurt me!"

"Watch me!" Then before I knew it I was pulling her apart with out actually touching her. Once she was laying half dead in-front of me something happened that both shocked and scared me. Just by wanting her to become engulfed in flames I made it a reality. I couldn't believe that I had just done that I started to back away in fear when I ran right into Edward. I turned around to see him looking at me in disbelief, but there was something else there. He then looked hard into my eyes as if looking for something.

"Is what she showed me true?" There was a hint of hope in his voice, but also sorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:** Okay I spoke too soon, we just had to vacate our Hotel. In our kitchen we had a small fire, nothing to bad only the oven and meat caught but it was enough to have the alarms and everything go off. The madness has yet to leave the building. Well it is quiet again, for now. LOL well back to work!!!!

Sorry the chapter is short but I am now off from work as well and I have no way of taking it home tonight so I went ahead and just posted it. But I am off tomorrow so I will be adding more then as well.


	8. Chapter 8

As Edward stared at me for an answer I could hear Aden calling me in the distance. For some untold reason he sounded muffled, and I couldn't make out what direction his voice was coming from. It was as if he was all around sort to speak.

"I want an answer, are you really Bella?" Now Edward was starting to sound like he was distant as well. While I tried to focus on the faint calling of now both Aden and Mickey I noticed everything around me began to fade out. I went to shout out but couldn't find my voice.

"Bee come on, look at me!" Aden now sounded as if he was right in front of me.

"I cant, everything went dark. I think I…"

"Oh don't be over dramatic Bee, just open your eyes!" I could tell Mickey was rolling her eyes as she spoke. As I slowly was able to open my eyes I noticed I was back in our living room.

"What is going on?" I asked frantically as I jumped to my feet and started spinning around.

"That is what we would like to know." Mickey stated as she pulled me back on the sofa.

"Wait, what, hold on why are we here? I was just in a meadow with…" I stopped talking then as I noticed them shaking their heads no. "Wait, did it happen again?"

"Yep, as soon as we entered the house, you collapsed." Aden said a little worried. Damnit, not again.

"How long have we been here then? I mean in Folks?"

"Two days, but you have been out of it the whole time, what happened?"

"I saw our encounter with the Cullen's, and how they find out who I am. But now I think, no I know that I don't want things to go down that way."

"Okay before you explain let me go grab Zach.' I nodded once she was out of the room. While we waited for her to return which was only a few minutes Aden tried to ask me something but I was too focused on my last premonition. I only have had five of them now, but they come to me when a wrong choice has been made, and I believe that is how we, or I handled this mission we have been sent on.

"Alright tell us what went wrong!"

"Okay Mickey." As I told them every detail I could remember I noticed a few things were off, like all there of them know who the Cullen's are and have all been warned of them. As we started to discuss other options in handling this I came up with a perfect plan to get close enough to complete the mission.

A/N

Yes very very short but it is setting it up for a new direction I am taking this story so stay tuned it will get better promise. Also chapters will be longer too.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay I know there has been some confusion on what happened. Well I will explain, I didn't know where to go from where I left off so I am rewriting kind of. As of right now everything that has happened was a look into the future meaning it hasn't happened yet so they are reworking everything. And this is where it is headed now.

We decided to stay back one more day after my episode, but now it is a new day and we are ready to start in on our job here. After discussing how to go about things, it was clear to us that the best path would to deceive them and have them believe us to be human, actually long lost relatives of my former self. One of Zach's abilities is to change ones appearance, so we all now look human. I myself look exactly as I did back when I was a human and the others remain the same but with more human traits. This way we will be able to get close to the Cullen's faster and gain their trust. Another thing I will be doing to help ease my way in faster is I will be going by Ella now, this will not be an easy change but I am sure that we will adapt.

"Hey Be, I mean Ella it is time to go." Aden called up from the living area.

"Alright I am on my way." I was in his arms before I finished my statement. "And I know it's hard but we have to remember I am Ella now." I slightly cringed at the name, but to try any make me feel better Aden slightly kissed my forehead as we headed out to the car. I was going to drive my 2005 H2, but Mickey just bought her a new Nissan Maximum, it looks just like the 1997 model but with more gadgets. It is a pearl black so it shouldn't stand out as bad as my Hummer would.

The ride to school was short lived as Mickey flew through town. I swear she invented the need for speed. But once we were there everyone quickly pilled out of the car and headed to the main building. I wasn't a bit surprised that nothing around here changed, it is a small town after all.

"Why don't you girls stay out here while we go get our schedules?" Aden suggested once we reached the steps of the building.

"Sure have fun." I smiled as I turned around to see Mickey looking off in the distance. "What are you looking at, or for?"

"Just noticing that this place looks dead."

"Yea I know, it's out dated. But I am sure why there is no movement is due to the fact that all the kids are in class, we are a little late after all."

"I know, I know we have to make an entrance or they won't notice us." I just shock my head as the boys rejoined us.

"So any sight of them yet?"

"No Aden, I assume they are in their classes as well. But we will come across them sooner then later, I am certain of that."

"She is right, which means we will have to be careful of what we talk about."

"Actually Mickey, as long as while we are close to them we talk in Tangér, we will be fine." I smirked.

"Really I though they would know it."

"No it is actually one of the few they have no clue of. Remember it isn't a used or dead langue except for the few of us in Italy."

"So now that, that is settled Ella, I have a question for you?"

"And what might that be Aden?"

"What is with this class, Mythical Creatures?" he raised one brow as the other two looked at me in shock.

"Well I thought it might be interesting to see what these humans believe is really mythical! And besides you never know it can be fun." I made the choices for the classes this time, and when I saw they had this new class I couldn't resist.

"Alright, whatever you say, but no funny business you two." Me and Mickey just looked at each other and smiled. "Ella, Mickey I mean it." Aden was showing authority, but we just ignored him and headed to class. We both had English Lit 3 first period and then would meet up with the guys for Mythical Creatures next.

"Here we go." Mickey giggled as we entered the class room and interrupted the teacher.

"And who might you two be?" She asked annoyed.

"We are new here." I stated as I headed the agendas to her.

"Alright then, but for future reference I do not like it when students are late and even worse interrupts me. Please go have a seat in the back of the room."

"What a bitch." Mickey stated once we turned from her, I just nodded. But I soon smiled as I noticed the only two seats left in the class were right next to none other then Alice herself. And beside her was none other then Edward, both were paying us no attention as we took the seats, but to be safe for now I put my back to them.

"Well what do we have here Ella? It's none other then over exocentric Alice and controlling Edward." Mickey laughed.

"Well now didn't know you were the calling names type!" I teased her. "So have they noticed us yet?"

"Oh yea, well at lease Alice is acting curious while Edward I can tell is lost but is acting as if we don't easiest."

"Well I can change that right…"

"Excuse you me?" I heard Alice speak up. I did everything in my power to control myself.

"Yes?" Mickey asked around me. We had planned on her being the more upfront and unpleasant one, while I am the more quite and polite one.

"I was just curious to what language it is you are speaking. I believe I have never heard it before."

"I am sure you haven't, it is only known by few special people!" It was hard for me not to bust up laughing because I am sure Alice face dropped at Mickey's tone.

"Well, I am sorry I asked you don't have to be so rude I was just curious." Alice bit back but Mickey just ignored her.

"Well I think she thinks I am rude."

"Nah you think?" I have giggled but watched it. "But I guess I should do damage control, I mean it is my job right!"

"Whatever just don't make me sound all pissy."

"I wont." I smiled and then turned to see Edward looking out the window but I knew he was listening to us and saw Alice scribbling something down on paper. "Excuse me?" I asked all sweet and innocently.

"Yes?" Alice asked without looking up.

"I would like to apologize for my cosines behavior; she is just upset that we had to move here." By this class was over and only Alice and I remained in the class room.

"That is…" Her eyes went wide as she looked at me and fell over the chair behind her.

"Oh my, did I scare you?" I tried to help her up but she was up quite quickly.

"No, its okay you just look like someone I once knew."

"Oh." I tried to sound real. "Well I am Ella Black, and you are?" Once again I caught her off guard but this time she remains standing as she eyed me.

"Alice, Alice Cullen." She then paused for a moment. "That is an interesting name; my I ask where you got it?"

"Sure, I am named after a dead relative named Isabella, but I don't like it so I go by Ella." I smiled as she just eyed me funny. "Anyways I just wanted to apologies for Mickey again. She is edgy right now, but to answer your earlier question we are speaking an old langue that only a few people in a small town on Italy know. Well have a good day Alice." I smiled again to a still very stunned Alice and left the class room to catch up with the others in Mythical Creature. When I entered the room I saw my family gossiping in our language in the back of the room where they saved me a seat. But I couldn't help noticing how all the Cullen's well minus Alice were in the room as well.

"Ah Ella you finally showed." Mickey called out to me in English which made all of the Cullen's look up to see me rolling my eyes at her. "So what kept you?" She smiled as if she didn't know.

"I had to apologize to the girl named Alice, because of your attitude."

"No need to do that for me, she had no right to ask that!" She huffed and went back to talking to Zach. As I walked to me seat next to her and Aden I couldn't help but notice Edward staring at me with a complete look of shock.

"So how was your first class?"

"It was okay, and I heard all about yours." Aden smiled. I was about to say something else when the Teacher walked in and asked all four of us to come up to the front of the class.

"All students these are our new members." He motioned to us once we were at the front of the class. "Would you each state your name and something about you?" Great one of the lets get to know the new kids teacher. Oh well this will be interesting to say the least, but before we could start Alice walked into the room and apologized for being late.

"Do we have to do this?" Zach asked the teacher with a look of just let us be.

"Yes, I do this with all my students." We all just rolled our eyes.

"Well fine then, I will go first." Mickey huffed. "I am Michelle Black, but you better call me Mickey or I bite." I nudged her, she is playing this be rude to them a little too well. "Fine, call me Mickey. I live her with my twin brother there." She pointed to Zach. "And my two cousins and mom. I hate this town so don't mind me." She then walked back to her desk.

"Don't mind my sister, she moody." Zach giggled. "Well I am Zach Black, I don't mind this town but I do miss New York and Italy. Also I guess I can tell you I am a big sports fan." Zach smiled and then went back to his seat next to Mickey.

"I guess I am next. I am Aden and I live with my aunt, cousins and sister. I too miss our last home, but we had to come here, so I guess we will make do. I also enjoy some sports." Yeah you can tell we don't like talking like this as they all showed no enthusiasm in it and lied for most of it. We did decide to play family all cousins and then the couples play siblings, but the sports the guys talk about humans cant play. Great it's my turn now; I noticed all the Cullen's now looking at me waiting to see what I have to say. Maybe I can use this.

"Maybe you can be a little nicer and more informative with the class then your family was!" The teacher stated before I was able to speak.

"I can try I guess." I just eyed my family who was smiling at me. "Well my name is Isabella Black, but please call me Ella. I am named after my dead great great something Grandmother Isabella Swan." Just as I knew it would Edward's mouth dropped as the others, well minus Rosalie looked completely shocked. "We all miss our old homes but we had to come here due to something we learned about our family. But we will do out best to fit in here." I smiled as all the Cullen's just stared at me, well Edward and Alice mainly.

"I think that will get them going what do you think?"

"I believe you hit a nerve there sweetie!" Then we all giggled.

"Alright class, today we are going to talk about a new creature, but before I tell you what type I want to see a show of hands who believes this one will be fact and not mythical!"

"Hey as you all know it will be fact so let's raise our hands." Mickey suggested. Leave it to her to be tricky.

"All right raise your hands so I can count, and then after I reveal the creature lower your hand if you change your mind." He then began to count the hands as I looked into his mind to see what the creature was.

"Hey I know what he is going to say, once he says it lower your hands but I will keep mine up." They all eyed me funny. "Trust me, you will see." I smiled with a hint of evil.

"Alright the creature is a Vampire." Once he said it all but my hand went down, and of course I got another odd look from Edward.  
"Ah Miss. Black so you believe that Vampires are real?"

"Yes I do. And I know much about them too."

"Really now, would you like to help me with today's class then?"

"What?"

"Well today we are talking about Vampires and I always have at least one student tell me their views on the subject at hand so come on up and we will begin class." Great not what I planned but you know this just might be some fun telling them how unrealistic their believes on us are!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for all the praises on my writing, and I promise as soon as I can I will update again. And I to hope that is soon. I hate to leave it undone, but I recently got engaged, officially, and I am focused on that, but again I will do my best to get some more story written.


End file.
